finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Tactics version differences
The following is a list of version differences between the two ports of Final Fantasy Tactics. Throughout the two releases of the game, it has been subject to major alteration to the game script and overall difficulty. The second version also has various new additions not present in the original release of the game. PlayStation release English version *The game was made a little easier by lowering the JP cost of most abilities and for job unlocking. *Generic unit's quotes on the menu screen were all replace by "..." when pressing the Select button on their names. Only the special units retained their quotes. *The four Sound Novel minigames were made unavailable to the player and left untranslated within the data. *Several boss units no longer have the Safeguard ability, making it possible to break or steal their equipment. ''The War of the Lions'' PlayStation Portable version *Re-translation: practically all dialogues, locations, characters/monsters, items, abilities and jobs have been changed (e.g. Priest is now called White Mage; Cidolfas Orlandu is now called Cidolfus Orlandeau); English versions now have text in Early Modern English. *Game difficulty (for the English versions) was adjusted to match the original Japanese version. *Increased JP costs for most abilities and for unlocking jobs. *Additional story battles, side-quests, and events. *Multiplayer system via Ad-Hoc Mode. *New items (mostly obtained through Multiplayer mode). *All game-breaking glitches have been fixed: Infinite JP glitch, Item Duplication glitch, Poaching glitch, Ghost Chocobo riding glitch, Quickening glitch, and Jump glitches. *The special quotes when using abilities during battle (such as White Magic and Swordplay) have been removed from the US/EU versions of War of the Lions (they are still present in the Japanese version). *The generic unit's quote were restored and can be viewed by pressing the Select button on the unit's name. *Oil status, which had no effect in the original game, now works: it doubles Fire damage received. *Full animated movies with voices and subtitles now replace some specific key story cut-scenes (the Japanese version does not contain voice acting); this includes the intro and ending sequences (which were CG movies in the original game). *In the original game if the player waits at the title screen a Job Demonstration video or the Lion War video would play. They have been removed in The War of the Lions. *When choosing Ramza's birthdate the corresponding zodiac sign is now displayed. *New calendar now displays dates in the zodiac format (e.g. Aries 12) rather than using the Gregorian Calendar (January to December). *Two new jobs added: Onion Knight and Dark Knight. *Two new characters added: Luso from Final Fantasy Tactics A2 and Balthier from Final Fantasy XII. *Cloud Strife can be recruited earlier in Chapter IV. *Roster size increased from 16 to 24. *Unyielding Blade skills from Meliadoul, Folmarv and Orlandeau have been upgraded to damage enemies even if they're not using the specific piece of equipment (although they will still fail if said enemy has the Safeguard skill); this means monsters can also be damaged by these skills. *Some status-change icons have been changed. *Every time a spell is cast or a certain action is performed, the game slows down. Android/iOS version The mobile version of Tactics is tightly based on the earlier PSP version, though with a number of sidequests and features either removed or significantly altered to fall in line with features of both iOS and Android. The iOS version, however, is not universally compiled; thus, separate versions exist for iPhone/iPod touch and iPad devices. Additionally, while the iOS version supports cloud saving through iCloud, the Android version does not. With the Android 1.0.0 release and subsequent iOS 1.2.0 release the game was updated for high-res displays, including the introduction of new HD unit and portrait sprites and improved graphics rendering speeds. In general, Tactics version 2.0 has been built so as to require a device manufactured 2011 or later to run, precluding play on so-called budget devices and those no longer supported by device makers and/or cellular carriers. iOS version history ''iPhone version/iPad version. "-" indicates no change.'' ;1.0.0/1.0.0 (July 28, 2011) :*Initial release ;1.0.1/1.0.1 (December 5, 2011) New in this version: *(iPhone) Fixed a crashbug afflicting iPhone 4s *(iPhone) Improved camera controls *(All) Minor bug fixes ;1.1.0/- (December 16, 2011) New in this version: *Retina display support; graphics upgraded *Minor bug fixes ;1.1.1/- (February 23, 2012) New in this version: *Can skip cutscenes *Minor bug fixes ;1.1.2/- (March 29, 2012) New in this version: *Minor bug fixes ;1.2.0/1.2.0 (June 4, 2013) New in this version: *(All) Upgraded graphics for high-res displays *(All) iCloud support added *(All) Improved graphics rendering speed ;2.0.0/2.0.0 (September 15, 2017) Mandatory upgrade for model year 2013 and later devices New in this version: *Support dropped for iOS 4.x-7.x, added for iOS 11.x *64-bit packages added *Changes to iCloud support: format changed; previous data obsolete *Due to OS feature changes, cannot suspend a battle in progress ;2.1.0/2.1.0 (October 17, 2018) New in this version: *(iPhone) Super Retina support *(All) Fix app launch crash Android version history ;1.0.0 (February 14, 2013) :*Initial Square Enix Market release (Japanese only) ;1.0.0 (June 4, 2015) :*Initial Google Play release ;1.1.0 (November 17, 2016) New in this version: *Support Android 7.0 *Improve the app stability ;2.0.0 (October 3, 2017) New in this version: *Added Quick Save feature *Fixed crash bug occurring on certain devices *Other various fixes ;2.1.0 (February 21, 2019) New in this version: *Various fixes for minor bugs. Category:Final Fantasy Tactics